Esslar's Travel's Chapter Three
by Esslar
Summary: Esslar's Travel's Chapter Three


Chapter 3  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Esslar walked into the city. He and Gryphix had been training since   
dawn and they both needed a rest. Esslar ad his cloak drawn about him so that his face and body   
couldn't be seen.  
He had just started looking for the Pokemon Center when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hey, you there! Stop!" Esslar turned around and saw a thin woman getting off a white   
motorcycle. She wore a blue uniform with a blue hat that reminded him of a bell boy's hat.  
"Who are you? Why are you dressed like that? Where's your ID?!"  
Esslar had hoped to avoid attention, instead he seemed to have attracted it. He took off the   
hood of his cloak, revealing his face with it elven features.   
"My name is Esslar. For somewhat obvious reasons, I was hoping to avoid attention. I have no   
ID."  
"What obvious reasons?!" the woman shouted, seemingly obvious to his appearance. "Alright   
whose pokemon did you steal?! Show them to me right now!"  
Esslar's eyes flared bright silver at the accusation. "I have stolen no one's pokemon!!! Who are   
you to make such an accusation?!"  
"I am Officer Jenny! Take off that silly cloak! We'll see if you have any pokemon!"  
Esslar through up his arms and his cloak. The cloak now hung loosely at his back. His weapon   
belt fully visible. With his poke-balls and sword. His eyes continued to give off light but Off.   
Jenny didn't seem to notice it.  
"HEY!!! Why are you carrying that sword?! Whose pokemon are those?!"  
Esslar's eyes got brighter, but Officer Jenny continued to ignore them. "The sword is mine by   
birthright and shall not be taken away! These pokemon are no one elses, but MINE!!!"  
"Do you have anyone to confirm that?"  
Esslar's eyes stopped flaring and he smiled a bit. "As a matter of fact, YES! Just contact Prof.   
Oak!"  
"I'll do just that! but you're coming with me! Get on my bike!"  
Esslar smiled a bit more. "I can provide my own transportation." He then called out Pegasus.   
"Just lead the way. I'll follow."  
"You'd better!" said Officer Jenny. She got on her motorcycle and Esslar got on Pegasus.   
Officer Jenny checked where he was and then peeled out. The screech was so loud to Esslar   
(elven hearing does have its draw-backs) that he winced in pain for a moment. Soon he was   
racing with Pegasus. In a fraction of a second they had got up with Off. Jenny and almost passed   
her. Esslar told Pegasus just to keep pace with her and to follow her. In mere moments they   
were on the other side of the city, in front of Off. Jenny's office.  
The building was short, cylndrical and the top looked like Off. Jenny's hat. There was a garage   
next to it for her bike.   
They went inside and Off. Jenny walked over to the video phone. Esslar stood back and   
watched. There had been a lot of things invented during the 200 years he had stayed in his   
library. He needed to learn about them. As she picked up the phone, Off. Jenny dialed Prof.   
Oak's number. Soon the odd old man was displayed on the monitor.  
"Hello. This is Prof. Oak. Who is it?"  
"This is Officer Jenny. This man says that you can vouch for him."  
"Who? Oh...Esslar. Nice to see you again. What's the problem?"  
"Officer Jenny thinks that my pokemon are stolen. I told her that you could verify that they   
aren't."  
"Oh...Officer Jenny. Esslar has 4 very unique pokemon. None of them are stolen."  
"Thank you Prof. Oak. Sorry to disturb you." with that she hung up the phone. "Well that   
takes care of the pokemon thief issue, but what about that sword? Do you have a license?"  
"I wasn't aware I needed one." Esslar told Off. Jenny about himself and how he had spent the   
last 200 years in his library. It took a check with the birth records, a narrative from Gryphix, and   
another call to Prof. Oak to convince her.  
"If I can I'd like to get the license and ID now." he said.  
"Ok just fill out this paper work. Sorry about the accusation." She handed him a few sheet of   
papers. "This is for the ID." Then she pushed a huge stack of papers across her desk. "and this is   
for the license."  
It was several hours before Esslar had finished all the paper work. In a few more hours, he was   
walking towards the Pokemon Center with an ID and license in his traveling pouch. 


End file.
